


with both hands tightened, fill the sky with stars

by softtofustew



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, honestly just them being v v precious uwu, idolverse, jilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtofustew/pseuds/softtofustew
Summary: when jisung had woken up on the morning of his nineteenth birthday, he’d expected cake and gifts and love showered upon him from all his biggest fans. (he doesn’t regret instead getting the gift of felix grinning against his lips, right where jisung can hold him tight and never let go.) or the one where the boys born a day apart fall in love with each other, as most stories go.





	with both hands tightened, fill the sky with stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demonglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/gifts).

> title's from svt's our dawn is hotter than day, which i listened to on repeat while writing this one! it's much shorter than my usual works, but i couldn't resist churning this one out within an hour or two. for amanda with love xx

when jisung wakes up on the morning of his nineteenth birthday, he’s expecting a prank; perhaps changbin will finally get around to avenging him after jisung’s latest practical joke on him last week, or maybe chan’s going to smash a piece of cake against his face. he has to do a double take when he feels arms wrapped loosely around his torso as soon as he opens his eyes.

“what the-” jisung rubs the lethargy from his eyes before scanning the person enveloping him in a hug. a mess of blonde hair tickles the nape of his neck, a chin resting peacefully against jisung’s chest. soft breaths are punctuated by the lightest of snores, and from the sounds of it alone, jisung can tell it’s felix deep in his slumber.

memories of yesterday night come flooding back: the crash of thunder outside, the wind howling and threatening to smash the windows into pieces. the terrified whines, the trembling hands when felix wrapped his fingers around jisung’s pinkie and urged him to head to the bedroom. the soft sounds from the videos they watched on jisung’s phone to calm felix down, their mingled laughter and chatter that drowned out the pouring rain. 

and the most delicate of kisses jisung has ever gotten in his nineteen years of living.

that last bit has jisung’s heart racing. he hadn’t seen it coming; they’d been watching videos of cats scared of cucumbers and giggling away when felix had just… tilted his head upwards and met jisung’s lips with his own. he still vividly remembers the pink flush of felix’s cheeks and the sheepishness of his smile afterward. he also remembers the kiss that followed after, and after, and after…

jisung subconsciously lets his thumb trace felix’s jaw, drawing little circles over the freckles dotted across his cheeks. he’s not surprised when felix stirs, mumbling something in his scratchy morning voice. felix buries his head against the other’s chest, groaning as he peels his eyes open.

“morning,” jisung chirps, running a hand through felix’s hair. his fingers slide through the boy’s hair, strands of blonde hair brushed back. 

felix grunts, before allowing his eyes to flicker up and meet jisung’s. “hey,” he says, voice cracking. he clears his throat with so much of a low chuckle. jisung eyes how hesitant felix is when the boy nuzzles his nose against jisung’s cheek, once, slowly, softly. the small kiss that comes after sends a fluttering to jisung’s gut. “happy birthday, sungie.”

“thanks,” jisung hums. his grin widens as he turns, shuffling a little so they’re now facing each other, heads resting on jisung’s assorted plushies.

jisung’s reckless and defiant, loud and a chatterbox, but he’s so, _ so _ careful as he cups a hand upon felix’s cheek and draws the boy in. he’s never been this terrified and this quiet and this _ alive _ at seven in the goddamn morning before, but there’s something about simply watching how felix’s eyes bug wide open when they lean in.

the first kiss is awkward, remnants of yesterday slowly flooding in. their teeth clack, and jisung can probably taste his own morning breath on his tongue. but it’s worth it, when felix whines and presses their lips together more insistently. jisung’s hands trail down to felix’s hip and squeeze the soft skin there. he grins against their lips when he hears felix’s giggling.

“still ticklish there?” jisung asks breathlessly when they pull back. 

with that, felix shakes his head furiously. even with the air of confidence he holds onstage, felix is still the easiest to embarrass or make flustered amongst all of them. 

“sure?” without warning, jisung tickles felix’s sides with a yowl, and felix screeches in surprise. He practically leaps off of the mattress, shrieking as jisung laughs and tickles him all over, from arm to hip and back up again. he chuckles as he sees how felix’s whole body shakes, how felix’s eyes light up with life and vigour, how felix’s lips spread into the biggest of smiles.

the door creaks open to reveal an unamused changbin by the door. “yah, if y’all want to wake up the whole dorm, i’ve been sent by seungmin to say, and i quote, ‘please shut the fuck up before i castrate you both’.” he throws them a look, quirking an eyebrow at how jisung is hovering over felix, straddling the poor boy’s hips. “and, happy birthday ji. i guess.”

the door is slammed shut, and immediately the pair of them fall all over each other in a burst of giggles. jisung falls unceremoniously on top of felix, eliciting an “oof!” from the boy squashed underneath, and they laugh all over again.

eventually, silence overtakes them, and jisung’s the first to speak up. “so.”

“so.”

“yesterday night-”

“-yeah, i-”

“-i liked that,” jisung says boldly. they’re now sitting up, facing each other. felix’s hair sticks out, fluffy, rolled-out-of-bed look scribbled all over his face. his hands are balled into fists and grip the sheets, knuckles slowly turning white. jisung notices and takes a hand in his, and rubs comforting circle along the boy’s knuckles. “i liked it. i mean, i never thought about it, or _ you _ in that sense. but i liked it- i do like it.”

felix cocks his head sideways prettily, eyes glimmering under the dim light overhead. “like what?” he whispers, as if sharing a secret. “did you like kissing me? or… just me?” 

jisung’s eyes glide across felix’s face, resting on the stray strands of hair falling past his eyebrows, on the anticipation in his eyes, on the curve of his upper lip. “i think…” he begins. 

usually, words come to him in a rush, dripping from his lips as quickly as he thinks of them. but now’s different, because he’s here and holding felix’s hand and felix is right _ here _ , morning breath and freckles and all. “i think… maybe, i do like you. i mean, i haven’t really given it much thought. but i definitely did not mind yesterday with you. but if you _ do _ want clarity, or-”

he’s hushed by the slide of felix’s finger against his lips. when he glimpses up, he catches the ghost of a grin playing on felix’s lips, and he sees how hard felix tries to cover it up. “okay,” he says. “okay. that’s cool. um.” he blushes a bright red, eyes crinkling up into crescents. and yet, he seems to hold so much sunshine when he scoots closer, their knees knocking against each other. “i like you. like. totally.”

jisung’s heart is a wild, untamed hummingbird flitting about under the cage of his chest, threatening to burst open and tumble all over felix. “oh,” he says dumbly, blinking as felix reels him in with a tug of their intertwined fingers. he barely makes out the little curve of felix’s lips before they’re kissing again.

this time, felix is bolder, nibbling on jisung’s lower lip in a way so shy and yet so enticing that it makes jisung’s head spin. jisung whimpers. his eyelashes flutter shut on their own account as he relishes in the other boy. he cradles felix’s hips gently, pulling him close so he’s sat on jisung’s lap, lapping into his mouth.

their tongues slide past each other, and jisung can sense the saliva pooling in the corners of his lips. does he care? frankly, no, not when felix is whining and trembling in jisung’s hold, hands shaking as they slide up jisung’s arms. his fingers dig into the skin of his biceps, exposed by the sleeveless he has on.

felix says something against their lips, something along the lines of _ god, you’re so pretty _. jisung pulls back to say just that, just because felix really is beautiful, even amidst the morning daze, and just because he wants to see how sheepish felix works up to be. 

“shut up,” felix playfully shoves jisung away. “you’re just saying that.”

jisung shakes his head, eyes settling on the boy’s lips again. as if felix’s lips are laced with something so addictive he can’t get enough of; why hadn’t he ever thought of his best friend like this before? “nuh uh,” jisung clicks his tongue, hand delicately taking felix’s chin and guiding his lips up to his own again; they could spend forever here and it’d never be enough. never. “you know that i never simply say things i don’t mean.”

when jisung had woken up on the morning of his nineteenth birthday, he’d expected cake and gifts and love showered upon him from all his biggest fans. (he’s a little cocky in that sense, but if he weren’t, how would felix and him be in this position right now, where they are at this very moment?) he doesn’t regret instead getting the gift of felix grinning against his lips, right where jisung can hold him tight and never let go.

it is, perhaps, the way nineteen goes: unexpected, filled with anxiety and anticipation, with the longing of something at the end of the long road. jisung thinks he’s already gotten it, gotten felix in his arms as they look at each other, their smiles mirrored and their hearts intertwined.


End file.
